1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage containers for magnetic storage diskettes of the floppy diskette type and more particularly, to a molded storage container which can be locked in the closed position and which provides separator compartments for classification and filing of the diskettes stored within.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous configurations of diskette container devices are provided in the prior art. Among such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des.251,273, issued March 6, 1979, to R. A. Egly, and in U.S. Design Application Sn. 080,417, filed Oct. 1, 1979, by Jerry M. Long, et al., and commonly owned herewith. The problems with most such devices are that whereas they are designed to be primarily oriented toward storage, they do not provide easy access to the word processor operator, or where they are designed to provide easy access to the functional user, they are too bulky for convenient storage and they require a design which is complicated to manufacture. Further, such containers do not include dividers or separator elements having side walls to prevent or restrict transverse movement of the diskettes within the enclosure. Nor do they provide simple but effective means for locking the container in the closed position so as to prevent casual tampering.